In general, a liquid crystal display device (display device) incorporating a non-light emission liquid crystal display panel (display panel) includes a backlight unit (illumination device) that supplies light. These days, light from the backlight unit is appropriately controlled, and thus the image quality of the liquid crystal display panel is enhanced.
For example, in the backlight unit of patent document 1, based on an image signal corresponding to a liquid crystal display panel, a light source control signal corresponding to the light source of the backlight unit is corrected, and backlight that is light from the backlight unit is appropriately controlled by the corrected signal (light amount adjustment signal).